


She's a Snake Woman and She'll Bite you.

by UnimpairedDreams



Series: Rambles of an Unrequited Love [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drugs, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: Hey Kat, Kitty Katya, it’s me Alaska Thunderfuck 5000 from the planet glamazon and I’ve come to rock your world.(Part of "A Parallel Runiverse")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisasterSoundtrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterSoundtrack/gifts), [campholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campholmes/gifts), [comeapart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeapart/gifts).



> so this is really freaking long and i loved writing it. I've drawn inspiration from 'perspective' by campholmes (check it out, i love it) and 'late night improvisations' by comeapart. Both are amazing works that have made me cry and i love them so i dedicate this to the authors of both and also disastersoundtrack because they're awesome xx

Hey Katya, it’s me the snake queen and I’m here to fuck you up. I don’t look like it but I broke my ex girlfriend so I think I can break you too. I’m sober but I can hurt and that ain’t the safest thing to do. Do you want to hear about my addictions because I’ll listen to yours and then I’ll kiss it better and you’ll realise I don’t love you, it’s just lust but you don’t care either and that’s what I love about you Kitty Kat Katya. You don’t realise that I stare at you but I do, and I think that that’s ok. I know you’ll never love me like you love Trixie but I wish to god you would. I don’t believe in god Katya, but I would for you. You keep telling me I’m your favourite but you know I don’t believe you. You know I think Trixie’s your favourite and now she’s got a boyfriend you basically text all day. If I was Trixie’s boyfriend id think she was cheating on me but I’m not.  
You don’t quite trust me and that sucks but I know that you don’t trust many people. I also know that you’d still care if I was puking on my carpet with the drugs still coating my tongue and the alcohol stinging my throat like it used to. Blood on the carpet isn’t a good look Kat.  
Hey Kat, Kitty Katya, it’s me Alaska Thunderfuck 5000 from the planet glamazon and I’ve come to rock your world. I’ll watch Contact with you if you want and then ill fuck you to the bone and I hope you like that. Did you know I like Piss Play? Because I know you do and I do to and I’ll do it with you if you want. Only if you want because I’ll keep my criminal record to Drugs and not harassment. I don’t have a good relationship with Harassment. I think that’s ironic but I’m two feet high on adrenaline so ill ask you one thing. Katya Zamolodchikkkkavo will you dance with me.

I know that you won’t dance, not because you don’t dance but because you’re too busy staring at Trixie’s ass to care at all what I’m asking you so you mumble and vaguely nod but I know you don’t want to so I leave you alone and then, at the end of the night, you’ll come up to me and you’ll ask why we never danced and ill shrug and say I couldn’t find you and we’ll forget for a little while until I ask you to dance again.  
Katya and Trixie together forever, and at least I know that you hope for that so I hope for that too.  
Hey Russian Hooker, I’m an alien and ill eat you alive if you let me, which you won’t but once again, that ok. Because maybe I just want love that I can’t have so this time, instead of falling for a pale snake I’ve fallen for a tan raccoon and that’s a bit odd. I mean I’ve always identified as a flamingo but that’s chill. I don’t think raccoons’ eat flamingos but perhaps you’ll suck my dick and moan when I kiss you just like you’ll do to Trixie if she ever tells you she’s lonely, which she won’t because whilst she loves you, she has a boyfriend to take pictures on Ferris wheels with.  
Hi I’m Alaska Thunderfun and I’m high on something or other which is weird because I could have sworn I was sober but I’m clutching your number despite the fact it’s in my contacts and hey Katya Zamo do you want to get high. I don’t know what from but I’ll make it up, I’ll make it up to you because that’s my life. Katya, Katy, Kat, Katherine do you want to fuck me because I’ll do all the work and you don’t even have to touch me because I’ll touch you and it took a lot of effort to do this but I don’t know if it was a line or a shot or adrenaline so Katie Petrovna do you want to kiss or dance or stumble cautiously out of drag as we admire each other without pads.  
I’ve heard people talking about me and about I was high for my entire relationship with Sharon. How I shouldn’t be trusted and to be honest I trust the people writing that because they’re not far wrong but you see I only picked up the drugs after Sharon. I don’t trust myself to weedle my way through a joint and not smoke another but I guess that’s the fun of addiction but you see, I’m Alaska Thunderfuck – A strain or Marijuana and that means I’m fun.


End file.
